As Far As the Sky's Reach
by famiglia
Summary: Enro is a boy that doesn't care about life. This changes when a baby dressed in a suit tells him that he's the 11th Vonogola mafia boss; now Enro and his new friends are thrown into the chaos known as the Mafia, and it's a one-way ticket to something new.
1. Chapter 1  Niizuma Enro

Thank for reading my first KHR fanfiction ever. It might not be too good, so yeah...

Another thing you should know is that most of the first few chapter might be heavily based upon Katekyo Hitman Reborn! so if you see a lot of similarities, don't hate me for it. T_T

Summary: Many years have passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi became the 10th Gen. Vongola Boss, and now it's time for a new inheritance to begin. Will the new boss candidate prove sufficient as the 11th Generation boss? (Haha, bet you're thinking, "Not another one of those...") Has a small dash of romance.

-ha-ji-ma-ru-

Niizuma Enro woke to his mom shaking him. "Enro, you're going to be late!" Enro looked sleepily at the clock and bolted up. "Wha...why didn't you wake me sooner?" He cried as he ran around the room throwing on his clothes. "Well, I called but you wouldn't wake up," his mom, Niizuma Hana frowned. "Oh! Right, today, you'll be getting a tutor. He'll live with us 24/7, and as long as he gets food and a place to sleep, he'll tutor you everyday! Isn't that great, Enro?"

"Huh? I don't need a tutor," Enro said. "My grades are good enough."

"Then what was that 30 points I found on one of your tests the other day?"

"Uh...I'm gonna be late! I'm leaving!" Enro escaped down the stairs. "Wait! Enro! Be careful! You're going to-" Too late, Hana heard her son crash down the stairs.

"Ow..." He muttered, lying on his stomach.

"Ciaossu."

Enro blinked. 'Ciaossu?' He sat up and found himself looking at a baby wearing a black suit, complete with a fedora with a orange stripe around it. There also seemed to be a chameleon on the hat's rim.

"Um, can I help you? How'd you get in here?" Enro asked uncertainly. "My name is Reborn, and I'm going to be your tutor from now on," the baby said, holding out a card that read: "Home Tutor Reborn".

There was silence for a moment, then Enro and his mother, who had come down the stairs, burst into laughter. "Ah ha ha ha! You, a tutor? Oh, my stomach hurts!" Enro laughed. Reborn jumped up and kicked Enro's head, causing him to fall flat on his face. "My face hurts more than my stomach..." The blond-haired boy choked out.

"Are you ok, Enro? Wait, you're going to be late!" Niizuma Hana exclaimed. "Ah! That's right! I can't be wasting time here! I'm leaving!" Enro ran out the door.

-famiglia...famiglia-

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm gonna be late because of a baby!" Enro panted as he ran to school.

"Niizuma Enro, age 14. Grades and athletic skills are average, as are his looks and height," a voice said from on top of Enro's head. "Wh-when did you get there? Wait, more like, how did you know that?" Enro exclaimed, stopping. Reborn sat calmly on top of Enro's head. "Information-gathering is a basic skill for a hitman," the baby said, hopping off of the blond's head. "Hitman?" Enro asked, confused. "If you don't hurry, you're gonna be late," Reborn reminded him. "Ah, it's too late anyway. I'll just face the punishment," Enro said, beginning to walk. "You'll never know if you don't try. Do it with your Dying Will," the baby said, pointing a green gun at Enro's head. "Wait, wha?" The blond was shocked that 1) the chameleon had somehow changed into a gun, and 2) that he was about to be killed by a baby.

Reborn fired, and Enro was thrown back as the bullet entered his head. 'Ah, I'm dying,' he thought. 'What a waste. I wasn't even able to get to school on time. If I had the Dying Will, then I probably would be able to get there.'

Enro fell onto the ground, eyes staring blankly at the sky before a light enveloped his head, and his clothing ripped as he sprung up, yelling, "RE-BORN!"

The blond clenched his fists, and an orange flame was ignited in the middle of his forehead as he stood there in his underwear, and yelled, "I'LL GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!" With that, Enro took off in a mad dash towards Namimori Middle School. Reborn watched as his new student disappeared down the road and smirked.

-it's dying will time!-

The streets of Namimori were pretty quiet in the morning. People quietly talked, walked their dogs, etc. A boy with spiky orange hair quietly walked to school, a bow and arrows strapped to his back. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept past him along with a large cloud of dust as he saw another boy, who was blond and for some reason in his boxers running towards the middle school.

"What's with that crazy guy...?" the spiky haired boy muttered to himself.

-extreme-

As it happens, that "crazy guy" ran into the side of a truck and began bouncing off of buildings. "GRR...IF I DON'T HURRY, I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'M GONNA MAKE IT THERE ON TIME...!" Enro yelled. Finally regaining control over his body, the boxers-clad blond bounced off a building and dropped into the entrance of Namimori Middle School, where he managed to land on his feet. He also managed to push a second year student into the arms of a black-haired girl, who caught him with an "Oof!"

The second year turned around, embarrassed. "You ok?" The black hared girl said smiling at him even though he was about a foot or so taller than her. The boy just nodded and turned to glare at Enro, who had come out of Dying Will mode and was now looking around with an embarrassed look on his face.

The girl walked over to another second year, who had a band around his arm that read "Disciplinary Committee". The girl had a similar one around her arm. The two talked for a second, then they laughed and the girl left.

Meanwhile, Enro looked around, confused as to why everybody was laughing at him, then gasped, remembering that he was only wearing his boxers. He clasped his arms around his body as Reborn floated down with a large green balloon, holding onto his bag and clothes. The baby landed lightly, then dropped Enro's stuff next to him.

"Good job getting here on time, Enro," Reborn commented. "Reborn! Why am I not wearing any clothes?" Enro cried. "You are. Your boxers," Reborn stated.

"Arghh..." Enro sighed, exasperated.

"Half-naked boy," a voice called. Enro looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and liquid blue eyes. The president of the Disciplinary Committee, Hasume Kato. "The bell is about to ring. You better hurry or you're going to be late," the Disciplinary Committee president said, smiling. "H-Hai!" Enro replied, scrambling to his feet and running through the school gates with his stuff in hand.

Hasume looked at Reborn, smiled, then left.

-tonfa whack-

Enro slid the door to his classroom open, his clothes fully on, and faced his laughing classmates.

"Hey, it's the half-naked boy!"

"What was up with that, Niizuma?"

"I didn't think average could do that kind of stuff!"

And so forth. Enro's classmates were especially amused because Enro was about the most average and boring kid in class, and doing something like running around half-naked was not his style.

"Jeez! I'm gonna get laughed at for the rest of the day!" Enro exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

"Isn't that a good thing? Now you're not "average" anymore."

"R-Reborn!" Enro looked up and saw the suit-wearing baby, in all his glory, standing on his desk. "No, it's not! It was really humiliating!" The blond cried. Reborn smirked.

"Huh? Who's this, Niizuma? Your little brother?" Enro's classmate asked. "N-no! He's not!" He replied, shaking his head vigorously. 'I don't know who in their right mind would!'

"He~" The classmate said. "Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. "Hi!" the boy said. "Who're you? Why're you wearing a suit?"

"I'm Reborn. I'm wearing a suit because I'm a hitman. I'm also Enro's tu-" Reborn was cut short as Enro hastily grabbed his mouth and prevented him from saying any more. "Hm? What were you saying?" Enro's classmate looked confused. "N-nothing!" The blond replied nervously. 'I can't let them know that Reborn's my tutor. That would be too embarrassing for me to handle!'

"U-um...I'll be right back!" The blond, still holding Reborn, dashed out of the classroom.

"Geez, Reborn! What are you trying to tell my classmates? What's up with the hitman thing? That's the second time you mentioned that!" Enro sat down. "That's because I am a hitman," Reborn said.

"Hitman? You're just a baby. Babies can't be hitmen, or tutors either," Enro protested, before Reborn kicked in him the gut. "Ow-w..." The blond bent over in pain. "I'm a hitman whether you like it or not. Now, I'll tell the real reason I'm here..."

-story telling! yay!-

"HUH? I'M THE 11TH MAFIA BOSS OF THIS VO...VON-WHATEVER FAMILY?"

*kick* "You're too loud, Average (1), and it's Vongola Family. Get your facts straight," Reborn stated, kicking Enro in the face, ignoring his "ow-w..."

"B...but I don't WANT to be in the mafia. Isn't the mafia really dangerous and such? I don't wanna do it!" The blond said anxiously. "So what? If you're strong, which you will be, you'll survive. Somehow." Reborn nonchalantly began cleaning his chameleon-gun.

'Ugh...I really don't want to face that gun again...' Enro thought, shuddering. "Go back to class, Average-Enro. We'll talk about this later," the baby said. "Don't call me Average-Enro...and more like, I don't want to talk about this again!" The blond protested. Reborn dangerously held up his gun. "You wanna re-think that...?"

"Ok, I'm going!" Enro quickly ran off.

*sigh* "...He's going to need as much work as Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn muttered.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Italy...

"Ah-achoo!"

"Huh? You ok, Juudaime?"

"Haha, you haven't caught a cold right, Tsuna?"

"Ugh...I think someone's talking about me..."

-su-zu-ku-

A/N: (1): Just so you know, because Enro is the most average boy around (yeah, real creative, I know) so Reborn made a nickname like Tsuna, and so it's "Average-Enro" or sometimes just "Average".

Last part: Yay, I managed to fit *coughsomecertainpeoplecough* into the first chapter, I'm so happy. ^^

Also, I hope you've figured out my page breaks. Or whatever.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Kintokita Takashi, Part 1

Hello, again! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "The 11th Sky".

I realized that I totally forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, and when I found out, it was already published. Crap! So I just put it in the summary. Don't sue me.

After my brother read the first chapter, he pointed out a whole lot of mistakes to me, so most of them will be fixed in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Kyoko and Haru and Lambo wouldn't be so lame in the Future Arc. (No offense)

-ha-ji-ma-ru-

"Hah!" *smack*

"Point!"

..."Kya, Takashi-kun!"

"How cool..."

"As expected of the ace!"

"..." *rustle*

"Good job, Takashi," a girl murmured, her long black ponytail flying in the breeze. She watched from outside the dojo as a boy took off his kendo headgear and shook his fluffy black hair. He grinned, earning some girly squeals from the crowd (90% girl) and, upon noticing the girl standing outside, his face broke into a wide smile and waved enthusiastically. The crowd turned around in surprise, and all the girls glared at the target of the boy's affection.

The long haired girl sweatdropped and waved back before quickly leaving.

"...such a peaceful day..."

"Kintokita Takashi. Part Of the kendo club." Reborn looked up from his binoculars and smirked. "His strength and enthusiasm are essential for Enro's family."

-leon says hi-

Enro sighed as he walked back to his classroom. "I still don't like the idea of a baby tutoring me...he's even really Spartan."

Quick footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Besides, what's with the whole 'Family' thing? I don't NEED another family, thank you very much."

*huff* *huff*

Enro's rambling was cut off as he slammed into another person. They both fell back onto the floor, Enro holding his nose in pain.

"Oh man, sorry about that! I wasn't looking at where I was going...you ok?"

The blonde looked up in confusion. First he saw a hand, then looked past the hand to see a boy with fluffy black hair and blue eyes. He looked faintly familiar, but Enro couldn't quite put his finger on it. "No, it's ok. I wasn't exactly looking, either," the blonde said, taking the offered hand.

"Hey you're Niizuma Enro, right? I remember you came to school in your boxers once!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "Y-yeah...um, sorry but who are you again?" Enro blushed. "I'm Kintokita Takashi. I'm in your class," Takashi replied. "... ... ... I'm sorry, but I don't take in my surroundings very well..."

Takashi laughed. "That's ok! Hey, have you eaten lunch yet?"

At Enro's shake of the head, he beamed and said, "Then let's eat together! It'll be AWESOME!"

Taken aback by the black-haired boy's sudden outburst, the blonde gave a timid nod. "Um, if that's ok with you, then sure..."

Takashi grinned, grabbed Enro's arm, and half ran, half dragged the poor boy back to the classroom.

Arriving, Takashi released Enro's arm and looked around. "Hey!" he called to a nearby boy. "Where'd Taiyou go?"

"Shiromane? Oh she was called by the Disciplinary Committee president. She also wanted her homework back," was the reply. "Oh...well, we can just eat without her," Takashi shrugged.

-dame-tsuna-

"...you wanna explain why you called me? I was JUST about to go get my homework back from that idiot," a feminine voice complained.

"Haha, sorry about that. But we need to discuss the graffiti issue..." another deeper, masculine voice chuckled.

"Hmph. Let's just go with catching them in the act. Maybe some blackmail. It's not that hard, Kato-nii. (1)"

"Haha, maybe, but how do you plan on doing that? We don't even know if they're gonna do it again or not," the other pointed out.

"..."

"G-good afternoon, Hasume-san, Shiromane-san!" A few voices chorused.

"Hm? Oh, good afternoon," the pair replied in unison.

*murmur*murmur* "Wow, those two look great as usual!"

"They look so good together!"

"Yeah, but aren't they related?"

"So? Even if they aren't dating, they still look good together!"

The two reached a room with a sign that read "Reception Room" over it. Hasume Kato slid that door open. "After you."

Shiromane Taiyou looked at him. "Age before beauty," she smirked.

Hasume frowned and sighed before stepping into the room, while Taiyou closed the door after them.

-chaos shot!-

"Oi, Enro."

"AHH! Reborn! Don't scare me like that, dammit!" The blonde screamed. "Huh, you average wimp. I see you made a new friend," the baby smirked. "Huh? Who, Kintokita? I-I guess..." 'I'm not sure I would call him a friend,' Enro thought uncertainly, sweatdropping as he thought back to the events of that afternoon.

_Earlier that day..._

"Yo, Enro! Let's be partners for the project!" Takashi said, grinning.

"H-huh? But I thought we were supposed to have three people in each group..."

"Oh, we do! The third person just isn't in class today. But she'll be in our group, don't worry! This will be AWESOME!" the blue-eyed boy exclaimed, putting a foot on a chair and sticking an arm out.

_End flashback_

"I swore I could see sparkles..." the blonde muttered as he stood in front of Reborn. Enro didn't know why, but the blue-eyed boy suddenly was all friendly with him. For a guy who didn't have a lot of friends before, (actually, none) this got him a bit curious.

"Hm, who's this, Enro? Your brother?"

Enro jumped. He had almost forgotten that the taller boy was there. "N-no...he's not my brother."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted Takashi. "Haha, yo! I'm Kintokita Takashi, what's your name? Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I'm Reborn. I'm wearing a suit because I'm in the mafia. Do you want to be in Enro's family?" the baby asked innocently.

'Again with the mafia?' Enro thought frantically.

"Haha, that's awesome! Sure, I'd love to! Enro's the boss, right?"

Takashi's sentence froze Enro up. "H-hey, Kintokita-kun...Y-you're not serious, right? I mean, the mafia's really bad, you know! People get killed, you know!"

"Hm? Oh, I know. But that's what it's all about, right? It's just like a survival game!" The blue-eyed boy laughed. 'Except it's not a game...!' The blonde sweatdropped.

"Oh, that's good. I was beginning to think that Enro would never get anyone, and that he would stay Average-Enro forever," Reborn smirked, his eyes shadowed by his fedora. "Now, to be in Enro's family, you have to pass a test."

"A test?" Takashi inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. We'll do it right here."

"In the middle of the street?" Enro exclaimed. "Tch. Fine, you loser. Let's go over here," Reborn said, leading them over to the grassy riverbank.

"I'll explain the rules," he continued. "Just make it back to this spot alive." The baby jumped up and kicked Takashi off the riverbank.

"?" The blue-eyed boy looked down in shock as he was pushed off solid ground.

Enro and Reborn waited for a splash. 10 seconds...30 seconds...it never came. "R-Reborn! Why isn't anything happening?" Enro said frantically. "Oh, the river right there is an illusion. The edge here is actually the edge of a cliff," The baby said, nonchalantly. "W-WHAT THE HECK? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Enro yelled frantically.

"THIS ISN'T AWESOME AT ALL!" A yell came from below.

"K-Kintokita-kun!" Enro cried, rushing to the edge of the cliff. (The illusion vanished) Takashi was hanging by his hands a few feet below where Enro stood. "Reborn! We have to help him!" The blonde said, pulling his hair out.

"I'M not helping him. YOU are," the baby informed Enro, and pointed a green gun at the boy's head.

Enro fell off the cliff as at the bullet entered his forehead.

Takashi stared down in horror as the shorter boy plunged past him to his death and without a second thought, let go and fell headfirst after him. Up in the cliff, Reborn held his smoking gun and smirked as a faint yell came from below. "I'LL SAVE KINTOKITA-KUN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

-su-zu-ku-

AHHH! It's done!

Wow. I actually never planned for this chapter to be split up into two parts, but after I saw the word count for this chapter, I was like, "Oh, I can do that."

So, the next part to this will be up soon! (Hopefully).

By the way...I was gonna wait until the next part to ask this, but it looks like I can't wait.

Which Guardian do you think Kintokita Takashi is? There may be a prize if you guess it correctly...I'm still deciding on that.

Aaaaannd...as always, review please! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter three: Shiromane Taiyou

Hello again! If you're reading this then you read the first two chapters, and I'm EXTREMELY grateful...or happy. Wow, I just used 'extreme' without thinking of Ryohei! That's so weird!

Thank you **dolphinherovamp5, angel lal milch, **and **Ordile** for reviewing!

**dolphinherovamp5: **No, he's not the Rain Guardian, no matter how much he seems like Yamamoto...**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn. Although I wish I did.

Review as always! Thanks!

Oh, I forgot to add:

"I'll bite you to death." -Normal

'_I'll bite you to death.'_ - Thinking/Flashback

-ha-ji-ma-ru-

_Previously in chapter 2..._

_I'M not helping him. YOU are," the baby informed Enro, and pointed a green gun at the boy's head._

_Enro fell off the cliff as at the bullet entered his forehead._

_Takashi stared down in horror as the shorter boy plunged past him to his death and without a second thought, let go and fell headfirst after him. Up in the cliff, Reborn held his smoking gun and smirked as a faint yell came from below. "I'LL SAVE KINTOKITA-KUN WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

_-End flashback-_

Enro was shocked that 1) he had ONCE AGAIN been shot and killed by a baby in a fedora, and 2) he was now falling off a cliff to his death.

But as the blonde fell, he regretted not saving Takashi before dying, and the light enveloped his head once more.

The orange flame blazed on his forehead, and his clothes ripped off his body as he yelled, "RE-BORN!"

Forcefully changing the direction his body was falling, Enro yelled, "I'LL SAVE KINTOKITA-KUN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

His body now facing upwards, the blonde reached out and grasped the side of cliff, stopping his descent.

"OHHHH! CLIMB WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Enro began climbing the cliff with incredible speed. He looked up and saw a black blur falling towards him. "KINTOKITA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Reaching out, Enro grabbed Takashi just as he fell past him. The motion nearly choked the black-haired boy, but they were alive.

"E-Enro!" Takashi choked out in surprise.

"I'LL BACK UP THE CLIFF WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The blonde took Takashi on his back (much to his surprise) and began climbing the cliff once again.

-it's dying will time-

Panting, Enro tried to pull himself up onto solid ground, but it was kinda hard with Takashi clinging to his back.

"Here, Enro, let me down, and I'll boost you up," the black-haired boy offered, climbing off the blonde's back and onto the cliff beside him.

"Thanks, Kintokita-kun," Enro said in relief as he FINALLY climbed onto the ground beside where Reborn stood.

"Took you long enough," the baby remarked as Takashi climbed up as well. "Reborn! Why'd you have to shoot me off the cliff? ! What is that bullet anyway?" Enro asked wearily.

"This," Reborn said, holding up a red bullet, "is a Dying Will bullet. If a person with regrets is shot by it, then they are reborn with the Dying Will to accomplish that regret. Like you did, just now. When you were shot, didn't feel some regret?"

'_Now that he mentions it, yeah, I DID think something like that,'_ Enro thought.

"The Dying Will Bullet turns all of the person's safety switches off, and in exchange for risking their life, they are able to harness great strength. Through regret, the person shot gains overwhelming strength, power and invulnerability. The effect only lasts for five minutes, though," the baby added.

"Oh, I see...Wait, what happens if someone without regrets is shot by it?" The blonde asked.

"Then they die," Reborn said flatly. '_How unmerciful!'_ Enro thought. "Don't show mercy, you're a mafia boss. Well, you're supposed to be one, anyway," The baby said. "Wha? ! How did you know what I said?" The blonde exclaimed. "Your face says it all," Reborn replied, holding up a green magnifying glass.

'_What the heck...? !'_

-aoi yume-

"Sigh...yesterday's events were too hectic...Kintokita-kun's now in my "family"...and I almost died yesterday. Reborn is really too Spartan..." Enro sighed as he walked to his class.

"Hey Enro!"

The said blonde looked up at his name, and spotted Takashi waving to him. Instantly people looked at him and started talking to each other.

"Why is Kintokita with Niizuma?"

"Kintokita should hang out with people that suit him..."

"It must be a fluke. Or something..."

_'Oh god, somebody help...' _Enro thought desperately.

"Hey Enro. Why are you standing there?" Takashi's voice interrupted Enro's thoughts.

_'Not you, moron!' _

"Let's go - there someone I want you to see." The taller boy grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him over to a girl sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Taiyou! This is the guy I was telling you about," Takashi said cheerfully. The girl sitting at the desk looked up, and suddenly Enro found himself in the presence of the Disciplinary Commitee's Vice-President.

"Hm? Oh, it's the kid in the boxers," was the first thing that came out of the long-haired girl's mouth, and Enro instantly blushed. "Hahaha, You'll have to excuse her. Taiyou can be a meanie sometimes," Takashi laughed. Taiyou smacked him on the head. "At least I'm not an idiot like you!" She said, eyebrow twitching.

While Takashi was holding his head in pain, Taiyou and Enro were having a...semi-staring contest. Suddenly, the long-haired girl's mouth twitched, and she burst out laughing. Enro leaned back a little, afraid that he had done something wrong, but Taiyou just shook her head.

"N-no, it's not you...*pft* I just don't have the ability to stare at a person's face without laughing. I-it just d-doesn't work, hahahaha!"

'_Well, it certainly seems like you're laughing _at _me. Is there something on my face?'_ Enro looked to Takashi for support but the taller boy simply shrugged and grinned.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself," Taiyou's voice dragged Enro's attention back to her. "My name is Shiromane Taiyou, pleased to meet you," she said, bowing slightly.

"Niizuma Enro. P-pleased to meet you," the blonde replied, also bowing, and Taiyou smiled. '_Shiromane-san is different from what I imagined her as,'_ Enro thought, smiling to himself. "Well, now that we're all nicely acquainted, why don't we start discussing the project soon? It's due in a couple of weeks," Taiyou said, catching his attention once again.

"Good idea. It's always important to get a head start on projects so you don't have to worry about them later," a new voice spoke up. The three jumped and looked at the baby hitman, who was currently dressed in a graduation gown.

"R-Reborn! What's with the outfit? !"

"What are you talking about? I am the great scholar Boren (1) sensei. I am here to educate you three on your project," the baby stated.

"We got ourselves our own personal advisor! That's AWESOME!" Takashi's smile seemed to stretch wider, if that was even possible, and he pumped his fist into the air.

Enro winced at the volume of the taller boy's voice, and Taiyou sighed and face palmed.

-boys & girls-

A group of students crowded around the courtyard of the school.

"W-what's happening?" Enro asked a bit fearfully as he, Takashi, and Taiyou pushed their way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, please move. Ah, excuse me…" Taiyou said, frustrated, as she attempted to get through. Angry, she yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST MOVE IT? !" …Which resulted in everybody making a direct pathway to the front. Sighing at their incompetence, Taiyou stalked up to the center of the attention, to be greeted by the sight of two boys, one with orange hair and a bow and arrows, and the other with brown hair and a pair of tonfas.

"Come on, don't do this. I dislike fighting other people, especially if they haven't done anything wrong," the brown haired boy said, almost pleadingly.

"So you leave your vice-president to do all the dirty work then?" The orange haired boy smirked.

At this, the other frowned. "No," he replied quietly. "I do my share of the work; it wouldn't be fair to leave everything to her, but what I'm trying to say is that we try to enforce our rules with words, and only use force when absolutely needed."

"Naïve idiot," Taiyou muttered, then cleared her throat loudly, catching the other two's attention.

"And _what_," she said irritably, "Do you think you're doing…Captain of the Archery club, Amano Ichiro?"

"Great, why is it always _me_ that gets in trouble?" Ichiro complained.

"'Cause you're the one who starts it, moron!" Taiyou snapped back. "And you!" She turned on the brown haired student. "_Why_ in God's name, did you go along with this?"

"Ahaha...sorry," he chuckled sheepishly. "But Ichiro-kun wouldn't take no for an answer..."

Taiyou looked like she wanted to bang her head on a brick wall, and sighed. "Well, whatever you're planning on doing, stop it. It doesn't exactly set a good example for the students," she said, gesturing towards the other students. Ichiro looked like he wanted to protest.

"But I-" And so he did.

"No."

-afternoon time is fun time-

Enro yawned and stretched as the bell rang. "Hah! School's finally over."

"Got that right," Taiyou said appreciatively, coming over to the blonde's desk with Takashi in tow. "Do you want to work on the project today? We could go somewhere..."

"How about coming to our house?"

The three looked around for the sudden voice, when a weight landed on Enro's head. "Ciaossu." (A/N: Cue Reborn's theme song: Cosplay Reborn)

"Hey, you're that kid from last time!" Takashi exclaimed randomly. Reborn turned to him and said, "Kintokita Takashi. I forgot to say this, but congratulations on entering the family."

"Family? What family?" Taiyou said in confusion, tilting her head.

"Average-Enro's family, of course. For the mafia," the baby replied, smirking. "Why don't you join as well, Shiromane Taiyou?"

"R-Reborn! Stop trying to recruit them into your weird mafia thing!" Enro said frantically.

"Mafia? Heh, sounds interesting. Can I join, then?" The blonde looked at Taiyou in horror at her reply. "Sh-Shiromane-san? Wh-why?"

"Why not? It sounds fun," the girl said, smiling.

'_Nooo! Reborn's turning all of my friends into mafioso! Wait, did I just call them my friends? ...Yeah, they are, aren't they? Wow, I have friends!'_ Enro thought to himself, grinning.

"...What wrong with Enro?" Taiyou asked, frowning. "Don't mind him. He's having a moment," Reborn smirked, his eyes shadowed by his fedora. "So you want to join?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Taiyou snapped her attention back to the baby.

"Good. Now we have one more person, huh..." Reborn muttered. "You two, come over to Enro's house. There's someone I want you to meet."

-su-zu-ku-

(1) Is that how it's spelled? I was too lazy to check, so...

Wao, I actually finished this! Ha, sorry it's so late...I really suck at getting stories updated. But I know how it feels when you're waiting for a new chapter and it NEVER get put up. Then you're like, FFFFFFFFFFFFF- /flips table

Ok, it's an anger thing. By the way...since I only got one answer last time, I'll let you all guess again: Which Guardians do you think Takashi and Taiyou are? You get cookies (and possibly an OC character in the story) if you guess them right! But I'm only accepting one answer for each person.

Now, what do you think? Is it good? Is it horrible? Does it make you want to puke rainbows of joy? Then tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!

Author out!


	4. Chapter 4 Enter three: Amano Ichiro

Ciaossu! It's me again, with the fourth chapter to As Far As the Sky's Reach. I changed the name and the summary, it was simply too boring.

**dolphinherovamp5**: Really? LOL, I didn't know...hm, I'll go check it out. And no, I don't want anybody to forget about it, so I'm trying to dish out chapters as fast as I can...LOL jk I'm barely looking at it these days. /shot

Answers for my last question:

Takashi - Not yet, since nobody really answered that one.

Taiyou - Lightning Guardian (That means dolphinherovamp5 gets the first prize! Congrats, you get a oneshot of your choice~!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reborn, yada yada yada.

"I'll bite you to death." -Normal

'_I'll bite you to death.' _- Thinking/Flashback

* * *

_Previously in chapter 3..._

"_Hey, you're that kid from last time!" Takashi exclaimed randomly. Reborn turned to him and said, "Kintokita Takashi. I forgot to say this, but congratulations on entering the family."_

"_Family? What family?" Taiyou said in confusion, tilting her head._

"_Average-Enro's family, of course. For the mafia," the baby replied, smirking. "Why don't you join as well, Shiromane Taiyou?"_

"_R-Reborn! Stop trying to recruit them into your weird mafia thing!" Enro said frantically._

"_Mafia? Heh, sounds interesting. Can I join, then?" The blonde looked at Taiyou in horror at her reply. "Sh-Shiromane-san? Wh-why?"_

"_Why not? It sounds fun," the girl said, smiling._

'_Nooo! Reborn's turning all of my friends into mafioso! Wait, did I just call them my friends? ...Yeah, they are, aren't they? Wow, I have friends!' Enro thought to himself, grinning._

"_...What wrong with Enro?" Taiyou asked, frowning. "Don't mind him. He's having a moment," Reborn smirked, his eyes shadowed by his fedora. "So you want to join?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yes!" Taiyou snapped her attention back to the baby._

"_Good. Now we have one more person, huh..." Reborn muttered. "You two, come over to Enro's house. There's someone I want you to meet."_

_-End...whatever this is-_

The threesome made their way to Enro's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Enro called, taking off his shoes. "Ah, er, you can just leave your shoes here...we don't really have slippers, if that's ok with you two."

"It's fine," Takashi grinned, as Taiyou looked around.

"Welcome back, Enro, Reborn-chan," Enro's mom, Hana, greeted them. "Ah, you brought friends home!" The brown-haired mother lit up in delight, and shook the two's hands. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hana, Enro's mother."

Taiyou nodded politely while Takashi grinned. "Pleased to meet you, Niizuma-san/Enro's mom," they said in unison.

"Oh, you can call me Hana or Mama, if you'd like. Stuff like "Niizuma-san" makes me feel old," Hana said, cupping her cheek with her hand.

Taiyou and Takashi exchanged looks, then Takashi said, "Ok, Mama."

Hana giggled. "Oh, Enro, you have a guest in the living room," she added, then disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll bring some snacks out for you, ok?"

"You have a pretty mom," Taiyou commented, looking at Enro.

"Ugh, she can be so embarrassing sometimes..." the blond groaned, leading them into the living room, where they were met by the sight of Reborn and a man were sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

"Ciaossu, Average-Enro. You sure took your time," the baby smirked, giving Enro a kick.

"Ow...why'd you have to do that, Reborn? !"

"Shut up, it's training, in a way." *kick*

"Ouch!"

Taiyou and Takashi, who were watching the spectacle, looked up when they heard a low chuckle. "Good to see that the new boss is so lively."

Enro also looked up, asking, "Um, who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ling, pleased to make your acquaintance," he introduced himself, bowing.

Ling had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, and sharp, shocking brown eyes. He wore a plain blue traditional Chinese robe and white pants.

"Ling is an assassin from China working for the Vongola Family," Reborn explained.

"A-assassin? ! Why is an assassin here...? !" Enro cried in confusion.

"Shut up, I was getting to that," Reborn ordered, cocking his gun at the blond. "Now..." he continued, ignoring his student's cries of terror, "As I was saying, Ling is here to visit you, Enro, as the next candidate for the Vongola boss. Be nice to him, and he won't hurt you."

_'The heck...? !'_ The blond sweatdropped.

Ling snapped his head around to look at Enro, and said blond flinched. The Chinese inwardly smirked, then smiled at the future boss. "Take care of me from now on, Enro-kun."

"A-ah, yes, take care of me..." Enro scratched his head and bowed awkwardly. _'Wait, what? T...this guy's not living here from now on, is he? !'_

"Actually, yes, he is," Reborn's smug voice broke into the blond's thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind!" Enro yelled.

"Shut up. You're a thousand years too early to be back-sassing me." Reborn dropped his smirk and shot at Enro with his Leon-gun.

"AHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"This is training, nobody's gonna come save you!"

"AHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Taiyou and Takashi sat on the couch, forgotten. But that was ok with them, because they were glad to see their new friend so energetic-looking.

* * *

"Crap! The teacher's gonna kill me!" Enro panted as he sped through the halls. A few hours before, Enro's English teacher had come up to him and said, "Niizuma, please come see me at lunch." Now The blond had totally forgotten about it, and now he was on his way to the classroom. At least he was trying, until...

"Oof!" Enro fell onto his butt as he crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, brat!"

The blond flinched, and looked up. _'Oh crap! It's that scary guy from the other day...um, Amano Ichiro-san, right? Wait..._I'm not a brat. We're the same age."

Ichiro looked down at Enro in surprise which quickly turned into anger. "What'd ya say?"

The blond smacked his hands over his mouth, horrified that he had actually said that out loud.

"Well?" The orange head demanded.

Enro began stuttering in fear. "U-u-uh w-w-well, I-I, e-er...P-please don't hurt me!" The blond quickly covered his head with his hands.

"Don't be so pathetic, Average-Enro. Stand up with your Dying Will!" A sniper glinted from a tree as Reborn took aim and fired. "It's Dying Will time!"

Enro suddenly fell onto his back as he was shot, and then suddenly leaped up half naked, an orange flame blazing on his head, and yelled, "I'LL STAND UP TO AMANO-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" He glared at Ichiro and yelled once more, "AMANO-SAN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ATTITUDE ANY LONGER!"

Ichiro looked at the blond in complete shock before recovering and grinned. "Interesting. Bring it, Niizuma!"

The orange head charged at Enro, and swung his fist at the blond's face. Enro dodged, and Ichiro brought his other fist up. Enro leaned back just in time, and Ichiro kicked a leg out and swept Enro off his feet. Enro flipped off of his hands and pushed himself back away from Ichiro's fists. The orange head frowned, and rushed at Enro once more, this time adding more speed into the run. He began to throw a whole series of punches at Enro, trying to knock him out, but the blond simply dodged each and every single one of the punches. Enro sidestepped Ichiro's fists before grabbing one and flipping the orange head onto his back forcefully. Ichiro's eyes widened in shock as he was overpowered and yelled in frustration. "Why? ! Why didn't you fight back? !"

Enro's eyes changed back to blue as the orange flame on his head dissolved and released Ichiro. "Because, Amano-san...I didn't have any intentions to hurt you...and I don't think you really wanted to hurt me, either."

Ichiro stared at the blond in shock once again as Enro gave him a small and unsure smile.

"Hey! What's going on here? !" A sharp voice rang out angrily, snapping Enro and Ichiro out of their staring contest.

"Amano! And Enro, too? !" Taiyou said in surprise when she arrived upon the scene.

"Shiromane-san!" The blond said in relief.

"Geh! It's the Vice-Pres! I'm outta here!" Ichiro exclaimed, running away.

*Wham!*

"And where do you think you're going, Amano-san?" Taiyou sneered, planting her foot firmly on the orange head's back.

"Fucking...get off me, electric eel!" Ichiro snapped, trying to lift his head and glare at the girl in vain.

"E...ELECTRIC EEL? ! YOU BASTARD, I'LL SHOW YOU ELECTRIC EEL!" Taiyou yelled in fury as she proceeded to give Ichiro a beatdown.

Enro watched in terror and horror as his friend beat up the other mercilessly. "Sh..shouldn't we stop them...?" He said weakly, lifting a hand.

"Nope, it's useless. Once Taiyou gets like that, nothing can stop her," a cheerful voice sounded beside the blond. "Plus, she hates it when somebody calls her 'electric eel.'"

Enro looked at the newcomer, Takashi, in surprise. "Then why does Amano-san call her that? She sure doesn't look like one."

"It's because Taiyou can shock other people, whether it be intentionally or unintentionally."

"Shock...? What do you mean?"

"You know how sometimes, when you touch another person or something metal like a doorknob, you get a small shock? Well, Taiyou can do that all the time, except it can be an even bigger shock. But she tries not to let it happen very often. Only when someone pisses her off."

"...Oh."

* * *

Ding...dong...ding...dong...

"Ah! Lunch time, lunch time!" Enro stretched happily.

"Ahaha, all that thinking made me hungry!" Takashi grinned, patting his stomach. "Er, Kintokita-kun, don't you get good grades, though?" The blond asked, sweatdropping. "I do?" The black haired boy asked, scratching his head.

"I always wonder how you maintain those grades of yours," Taiyou said, also joining them. "Aw, don't be like that, Taiyou! You know you're the one behind it all!" Takashi grinned. Taiyou just ignored him and asked Enro, "You want to go to the rooftop to eat today?"

"Sure!" The blond replied, and the three traveled to the roof.

Enro opened the door and they settled down, opening their lunches. "Wow, Enro, you have a pretty fancy lunch," Takashi commented, biting into an onigiri. "Oh, yeah, well, my mom can be kinda elaborate sometimes," Enro replied, looking at his lunch blankly. "D-do you guys want some? I don't think I can eat this much..."

"Really? ! Oh wow, don't mind if I do!" The kendo player happily reached out and took a piece of octopus from the blond's bento. "Mmm...delicious! I should come over to your place to eat sometime, Enro, your mom cooks great stuff!"

The blond smiled as Taiyou reached over and took a piece too, commenting on the taste. He was glad grateful that he now had friends; it was times like these that made him feel warm and happy inside.

In a hidden compartment...

Reborn smirked as he watched his student eat with his new friends. "That's good, Average-Enro. It's times like these that you need to appreciate, especially since dark times are ahead."The baby's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a small frown. "We need to get you your other Guardians, and fast."

-preview-

"Oh, Leon's tail fell off. This is a good sign."

"How the hell is that a good sign, dammit? !"

"... … ...I was hired."

"...this guy...doesn't really talk much, does he?"

"Less talk, more fighting! Ah~hahahahaha!"

-to be continued-

Question Time!

What Guardian do you think Takashi is?

* * *

Ok, I'm really sorry. You can kill me with hate reviews. I am sooooo bad (or is it good?) with procrastinating. I haven't even looked at this in about a year. Probably. I actually planned to publish this earlier, but it never got beta'd, and I totally forgot about it. ._.

BRB throwing myself off a cliff.


End file.
